


From One Star To Another

by sunkenshipsanddreams



Series: Tales of Sadala and Saturn [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Mythology/Religion, Family Bonding, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mars, Military Training, Pack Dynamics, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Silver Millennium Era, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkenshipsanddreams/pseuds/sunkenshipsanddreams
Summary: To one Okara Hadaal, training until the wee hours of the morning were a form of releasing her pent-up stress from a bad lot in life. But when the Jovian Princess challenges her to a spar, who is she to refuse?--OR--A Saiyan and a Jovian get up to shenanigans.
Series: Tales of Sadala and Saturn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617832





	From One Star To Another

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811661) by [EmpanadaDrabblez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpanadaDrabblez/pseuds/EmpanadaDrabblez). 



“Left foot back, right foot closer…”

Okara trained by her lonesome under the light of Phobos and Deimos, going over every form she had knowledge of to be as precise as possible. She couldn’t afford to so much as slip up-not even the slightest bit- if she wanted to be fully enlisted into the Saturnian Military Academy on Dione. Holding her polearm close to her body in a vertical fashion, the thirteen year old spun it slowly at first, right foot stepping forward as her body swiveled on the balls of her feet like a graceful dancer. 

Then a foreign scent invaded her nostrils, and as Okara made her second turn, she adjusted her spear to be in position for a throw when she spotted a certain hammer-wielding Jovian teenager silently watching her with rapt attention. 

“Oh, Lady Jupiter,” Okara amended, easing up a bit as she stood ramrod straight. “I didn't see you there.” 

Europa blinked owlishly at the rigid demeanor that the younger girl displayed, seeing that, as always, Okara was fully guarded- physically and emotionally. ‘What's with the sudden formality?’ 

As if reading her mind, Okara sighed, and went to leave, grabbing her thin jacket and sack so she could leave and spare herself the embarrassment of explaining herself. “I will retire for the night shortly. I have matters to attend to come the cusp of dawn.”

Europa gave her a look of confusion. “Who uses a phrase like cusp of dawn?”

“I do.” Okara replied, not missing a beat.  
“I actually came over to ask if you wanted to have a spar,” Europa called out from behind her, making the Morionra teen’s eyes widen considerably and her feet stop in their tracks.

Was she hearing correctly? Did the Princess of Jupiter, Europa Olym, First of Her Name just ask her to spar with her? 

Her, Okara Hadaal, last chieftain of the Tanli Morionra?

“Come again?” Okara asked, turning over to the brunette with wide lavender eyes. Her jacket had only been on halfway, resembling a cape that hid her entirely black clothing well, the night sky giving an added effect.

Europa gave the surprised Saiyan a challenging look, placing her hammer and outer robe on the wall of the courtyard. “I asked for a spar,” Europa repeated, and this time her usually friendly grin turned into something worthy of nightmares. “Or is the Chiefess a chicken?” 

Okara felt her pride take a massive blow at that, scowling and dropping her belongings back where she had picked them up from before stabbing her spear into the ground. “You’re on, Europa.”

Europa laughed heartily, taking the opposite side of their makeshift ring and assuming a stance. “I see you’ve finally decided to call me by name.” 

“You asked for a spar, no? Titles have no place in combat- only skill.” Okara reasoned, dropping into a stance of her own. 

Then came the loud crack of the bell to signal the hour- and the two were suddenly at each other’s throats like starving dogs over the last piece of meat.

Okara jumped over Europa’s kick, twisting in midair to knee the taller female in the side of the jaw and succeeding before a solid fist struck her dead center in the solar plexus- hard enough to send her flying away and coughing up blood. 

Europa rubbed the side of her face to lessen the pain, spitting out a mouthful of blood and a tooth with it. “I’ve gotta admit, you’ve got some strong knees.” 

Okara stood back up on shaky legs, looking ready to buckle over as she responded with a slightly bloody smirk. “Looks like your fists are twice my speed, because I didn’t see that coming at all,”

“I can see that- looks like I cracked a rib.” Europa said, concerned.

Okara merely shrugged it off. “As I remember it, we were sparring, weren’t we? What's a little cracked bone?” 

Europa’s predatory look reappeared in the span of a second, reignited by the promise of a challenge. “Back to it, then.” 

They jumped back at each other- blocking, parrying and attacking with such fierceness, they woke those residing in the temple every time Okara crashed into the ground.

They finally stopped when one of the monks started shouting about invading enemies, grabbing their things and leaving the premises in exchange for the safety of the kitchens. 

~:x:~

Okara panted before she winced, clutching tightly at her side. “I’ll admit- you destroyed me out there.”

Europa wiped her nose free of blood from where Okara had driven a fist into it an hour prior. “And I’ll admit- you aren’t a slouch in combat. Who trained you?” The Jovian inquired, a brow raised as she gave the younger and smaller girl a grin. 

Okara was silent for a few minutes before she answered at last, amethyst eyes forlorn. “My mother and father. When I was four up until I was a nine year old.”

Europa didn’t miss the mournful look in her eye, and it suddenly clicked why she rarely spoke of her family or where she originally came from.

She could honestly relate, having lost her parents at eleven. Her older brother would take the throne soon enough, once he was of age, but for now the crown prince was on Callisto for his military training. 

Then, the sound of a rumbling stomach made itself known, causing Okara’s face to grow red from embarrassment as the look on her face changed from saddened to incredibly surprised.

Europa chuckled, feeling a bit peckish, herself. “Sounds like someone’s hungry,” she intoned, adjusting her shoulder cape at the clasp. The Jovian royal offered a hand to the Saiyan chiefess, which Okara took, and motioned her over to one of the many tables that many a cadet could be found sitting at come mealtimes. 

Okara’s tail lazily swayed back and forth as she rested her head on her forearms, the pain having mostly ebbed away by now and the broken bones slowly but surely resetting themselves. 

Fifteen minutes later, Europa walked out of the kitchen looking incredibly proud of herself, carrying a large bowl the size of a cauldron over along with some large spoons to scoop up its contents. 

Briefly, Okara considered barfing just at the sight of so much food in a bowl that could only match her grandfather’s wide girth in size.

“L-Lady Europa, I don’t think I can-” Okara started to stammer, only for said valkyrie to cut her off as soon as she was halfway done with her sentence. 

“C’mon, uh…” Europa searched her brain for a name the possible militant could have given her, despite having been introduced to her just a few months prior. “I’m sorry, I think I forgot your name.”

“Okara. Okara Hadaal of Sadala.” Okara replied, honestly not all that surprised about it.

“C’mon, Okara! You train for days on end- how can you not eat this much? And besides, don’t Saiyans eat amounts this large?” Europa went right back on track with her question, the fifteen year old not noticing the younger girl’s face turn a shade of blue that one could only expect from being on a glacier for hours on end. 

‘While that’s true, my stomach can’t hold this much food!’ Okara mentally screamed, knowing that she would have to eat some, and hesitantly, the Morionra scooped up some of the stew in the obscenely large dish. Placing the spoonful into her mouth, she tasted a myriad of flavors- all good ones, some reminiscent of Sadala’s best cuisine. 

“This is good.” Okara said simply, taking another bite until she was sure she had eaten enough when Europa had decided to get something to drink from the well just outside of the mess hall. 

A low keening sound manifested under the table, bringing Okara’s eyes down to the canine being next to her foot. Looking over to the rather far archway that led out of the room, Okara slipped the bowl under the table to feed the likely hungry creature. 

“As far as I'm concerned, the rest of this is yours.” Okara mumbled in Sadalan, feeling slightly bloated when Europa walked back into the room with a pair of goblets filled with water. 

Emerald eyes blinked, not seeing the bowl where she'd left it. “Where's the stew?”

“I already ate it all…?” Okara nervously supplied, a shaky, fanged grin on her face.

Honestly, she hoped that Europa didn’t notice the dog eating under the table.

Europa looked at her incredulously before shrugging her shoulders, deciding that it was a good thing that the thirteen year old had actually eaten something. Placing the metal cups down on either side of her elbows, Okara gratefully accepted the drink and downed half of it in one gulp. 

“Thank you,” Okara breathed out after swallowing the healing liquid, a content smile on her face. “I think this is the first time all night that I’ve had a drink of water.”

Europa gave the young Saiyan a wry grin, noting how the pale girl’s dark-furred tail languidly moved back and forth- much like a pleased feline. “Really?” Europa leaned over slightly as the moons began to fall into view through one of the many stone windows. “Your first drink of water? What did you drink before this, hmm?”

Okara suddenly realized where that statement had gone wrong and hastily attempted to correct herself. “I haven't really had a drink since sundown, that's all,” Okara replied, holding her hands up in a placating gesture. 

Europa chuckled, erintite eyes alight with equal parts mischief and worry. “No wonder you were so slow- you were dehydrated that entire sparring match!”

Okara ran a hand through her short bob, lavender eyes cast down to her bloodied black top. “I guess I always forget to take breaks, huh?” 

Europa nodded firmly. “I get that you like to be prepared for any form of warfare, but also keep your health in mind. Just remember to keep track of when exactly to stop,” the Jovian teenager chuckled at that last part, knowing that Okara likely would forget that piece of advice. 

Okara's head tilted like a confused pup. “If you don't mind my asking, what is it that you find so funny?” 

“The fact that you'll forget to so much as sleep when you get back to training. And what do you know,” Europa started, looking through at the brightening sky. “It's already dawn.” 

“WHAT?!” Okara shrieked, loud enough to be an exploding bomb.

And just like lightning had struck her rear, Okara and her belongings had all but vanished with the sudden gust of wind that had followed the Saiyan on her way out. 

~:x:~

The following six months later, Okara was back on Mars for further training, already being halfway through the Military Academy's curricular process in what would have taken most others two-three Terran years. 

From what Europa could tell, while Okara had gotten a bit taller than she had remembered, she was also a bit more refined with her technique and held herself with more grace- apparently, from her observation as Okara tussled with one of the newer members of the Jovian gentry during the annual Military Reunion, Dione’s tundra biome had done her some good- despite being mostly frozen over.

Then came the crashing wall.

The very same wall that she'd been crouching on top of in order to spectate the impromptu tournament matches. 

The wall that she was now falling into a pile of amassed debris from. 

Europa winced as soon as she had managed to dig herself out, having landed painfully on one of her arms, but otherwise relatively unscathed.

“Was that Lady Jupiter?”

“Not to sound rude, but never mind that- shouldn't we be looking for Agio?”

“I vote the apeshit freak go look.” 

“Call me “apeshit freak” one more time, and I will shove my foot up your ass.”

“Will you, now? Go ahead, apeshit freak- I dare you.” 

Europa looked over to see Okara giving a much taller Terran male a glare worthy of the Great Storm on Jupiter, black hair tied back with a silken, red cord. Her arms were crossed defiantly, as if she was ready to put the arrogant man in his place, and covering her from her neck to her knees was a black bodysuit with the Saturnian crest prominently imprinted on the fabric. On her feet were a pair of worn greaves that looked like they were well-used, acting as a pair of shoes for her. 

Europa shook herself out of the rubble, walking over to them briskly as the look on her face became a mask of seriousness. “What's going on, here?”

“Lady Jupiter, maybe you can put this filthy ape in her place?” The male asked again, cocky sneer not leaving Okara's dark, frigid scowl. 

Now Europa, who was a normally mild woman, didn't lose her temper easily- but the moment that asshole had called someone she knew as a normally mild-mannered girl a “filthy ape,” he had lost any and all respect from her in a flash. 

Before she could step up for Okara’s defense, the fourteen year old had already stepped up to plate. 

“Excuse me, aghhabad, but do you happen to recall that this “filthy ape” here has come close to paralyzing you for life when you grabbed her tail last?” Okara grimly spoke, and the Terran bore a look of deep resentment at the memory.

“Ah, yes, the moment you left me without my pride-” He was slapped in the face harshly by the much smaller being before him, clearly stunned as he remained speechless from the shock.

“Let me thoroughly educate you on pride, you spineless coward,” Okara cut off, crossing her arms as her tail slowly twitched behind her like a predator awaiting prey. “Pride isn’t your gods-be-damned ego- it’s the will you possess to move forward even as it kills you, your head held high with accomplishment that actually has a meaning. Not being ruthless and cruel simply because you call yourself a big fish in a ridiculously tiny pond. And as far as I can see,” Okara began to walk past him, purposely bumping his shoulder with enough force to make him stagger and nearly fall over. 

“You have none.” Okara finished, sending the arrogant male a glance over her shoulder, promptly turning back and continuing on her way. 

Europa could only blink from surprise towards the Saiyan’s explanation on pride, darting over when she had seen Okara come jumping over carrying the Jovian she had been fighting against much like a man would carry his newlywed bride. 

“I’ve got him- but first, I’m gonna need a healer.” Europa told her, and Okara wordlessly nodded as she passed the bloodied Agio over before looking over her shoulder as best she could. 

“Oya, Phaia! We need some help over here!” Okara called out in the native language of the Saiyan race, and almost immediately, a tanned woman, about twenty or thirty years old was already at their side and examining him before looking up at the pair with a look of relief as opposed to one of worry. 

“He’ll be alright, but you’ve sprained his neck to where it’s nearly broken,” This time, Phaia gave Okara an exasperated deadpan. “And please- actually show some restraint when you put someone in a joint lock before you throw them, Okara.”

Okara had the gall to look away, a nervous, cold sweat on her face. “After the last time, I made sure to.” 

Phaia nodded rising to her full height and placing her hands on her hips. “Good, because I’d hate to explain why there’s yet another trainee who can’t even so much as move his head anymore.”

Europa could swear that Okara’s face turned into a nice shade of blue at that. “I said it was an accident…” she mumbled as she tore her gaze away from the medic (Which was rather obvious, going by the red writing translating into “Medical Officer” on her white sleeve). 

At that point everyone else was taking care of the damaged wall, not even bothering to listen in to the three and their discussion. 

“Well, let’s get him to the infirmary anyway. If his neck is sprained, then it needs to be treated doesn’t it?” Europa suggested. 

Phaia sighed. “I’ll lead you. Okara,” she called over to the young Saiyan without looking in her direction, who was slowly but surely attempting to sneak off. Said fourteen year old suddenly turned as stiff as a steel rod, freezing in place as the fur on her tail (and apparently, some of the hair on her head) stood straight up to attention. 

Okara hesitantly looked back over to the taller woman, face contorted into an odd mix of a nervous grin and a grimace. “...Yes?” 

“Help with the clean-up. You threw him through the wall, you can repair it while I tend to your unwilling victim, here,” Phaia continued as Okara went to do as she was told. “And if you’ve snuck off to do otherwise, I will find you myself.”

Okara grumbled like any other person her age, using her ki to weld stone and brick together anew and replace their original holdings. 

Europa carried Agio to the infirmary as she followed after the… actually, what planet was she from? 

“I’m Saturnian, if you’d like to know.” Phaia spoke up without looking back- as if she had read the younger female’s thoughts.

Europa staggered.

“I’m sorry?” Europa asked, and this time, Phaia chuckled as her blue eyes met Europa’s emerald.

“Despite my knowledge of the Saiyan language, I was born and raised on Enceladus.” Phaia replied, referring to when Okara had first called her over for assistance. Seeing that they had reached the main wing of the infirmary, Phaia set up a bed in record time before motioning Europa over to lay Agio on the bed. 

The Saturnian woman slowly turned his neck, inspecting the damage. “Well, he’ll live. I’d say he’s got a good shot at recovery- at least 95% chance. The other 5% is if he can’t move for a while, maybe two weeks before he can get back up on his feet.” Phaia intoned as Okara walked past the archway that led into the medical chamber. 

“Are you actually done?” Phaia called out without looking, and Europa could have sworn that she heard a surprised squeak come from the fourteen year old. 

“Yes...?” Okara called back, and from how far away her voice was starting to get at the end, it was likely that she was already walking away from the scene when Europa looked out to see her floating away. 

“Stop floating off and get your butt over here, kid. You still need a checkup thanks to your little stunt from last week.” Phaia instructed, having come over to the archway to peek out. 

Okara stopped floating, but sprinted off even further down the hallway so Phaia wouldn’t catch her in her clutches. 

Phaia growled. “Oh, if either Aryo or Velio were here; then we wouldn’t keep having this issue,” the brunette sighed, rubbing away the rapidly-forming headache. 

“Just how often does this happen?” Europa thought aloud, a look of absolute confusion on her face.

“Every time she’s around the infirmary and conscious,” Phaia deadpanned, walking back inside to further Agio’s treatment. “Personally, I wonder if this goes for all Saiyans, because she hates being cooped up in one place- especially if there’s a scalpel in there. It’s like the girl expects be dissected alive!”

Europa looked back in the direction that Okara had bolted in, and, looking towards the ground, saw a small spot of blood staining the otherwise immaculate marble brick. “Hey, Phaia? You mentioned something about Okara needing a checkup, right?” 

“Yes, I did.” Phaia was hesitant, as if she had a feeling about what Europa was saying. “Is she bleeding all over the floor again?” 

Europa looked further down the pathway, seeing more blood along the stone ground. “It looks like she was. What happened?”

“Her wounds opened back up, from the sound of things,” Phaia grunted, hauling herself away from her work and into the hallway once more. “Lady Jupiter, if you would excuse me, please.” 

And without another word, Phaia was darting after the trail of blood on the ground. 

Europa blinked in surprise, unsure if she was seeing correctly- because it looked like she was hoisting a bag containing a heavy-looking sedative over her shoulder. 

Ten minutes later, she heard a disoriented groan as Agio woke in his bed. “Did I get thrown through something?” 

It wasn’t very long before Phaia came back with Okara slung over her shoulder like a sack of grain, knocked completely unconscious. “Okay, so I have an immobile Jovian and a heavily sedated fourteen year old from a planet halfway across the galaxy- with the latter needing a thicker round of stitches.” Phaia could only sigh from irritation. “At this rate, I might as well get that hair sample she seems so skittish over.”

“How did you even manage to find her? Usually, she just vanishes whenever she doesn’t want to be found,” Agio questioned, seeing the girl appear to resemble a corpse being prepared for a funeral.

“I had to gas her out of hiding, actually,” Phaia corrected, holding up the knapsack she’d been carrying to find her.

~:x:~

Another six months later, and Okara was due to graduate the Saturnian Military Academy on the grounds of Titan Palace. 

Europa had made sure to attend, as Okara was someone that she respected despite not knowing much about her- besides the basic information she had informed her with.

So imagine her surprise when she saw that Okara’s graduating generation had yet to take their places for the ceremony, with the graduates helping put the final touches on the stage. Okara was flying with streamers to spruce up the wall borders, meticulous and careful with the way they hung over the stone edges. 

Oddly enough, she wore an indigo slim, backless top with long sleeves and a turtleneck, revealing both what looked like a rather bad burn etched into the back of her right shoulder and the base of her tail. Her pants were of the majestic violet hue typically overtaking most of the Saturnian Royal Banner, lined with golden trim and likely made out of the same material as the shirt- and on her feet were black flats that seemed to be rather comfortable. 

As soon as the fifteen year old had finished (Time had really flown by, Europa noted) she had floated over to the Jovian princess, as if realizing that she had come to attend the ceremony in person. 

“Lady Europa? I don’t intend to come off as rude, but what are you doing here?” Okara asked, voice deeper than what Europa could remember. 

“I came to see the ceremony. Is it not around this time?” Europa questioned.

Okara raised a brow. “I don’t know just who told you that, but we start the ceremony in four hours.”

Europa could swear she heard a glass break somewhere from the revelation. “I beg your pardon?” she asked in surprise. 

Okara’s brow was now disappearing into her hairline. “You arrived here four hours early...?” the black-haired girl reiterated, as if she hadn’t even been aware of the newly revealed elephant in the room. Her tail was raised to look almost like a question mark and her hands cradled her elbows much like a new mother would cradle her infant child.

“...Who told you that we were starting the ceremony by six in the morning?” Okara questioned, a nagging tug in the back of her mind telling her that she already knew the answer to her own question. 

“Aryo came by Terra to represent the Miasmic Tribe and brought it up before his last meeting.” Europa admitted, and to her surprise, Okara slapped her forehead with enough force to kill a normal human.

“Why am I not surprised?” Okara asked aloud in Sadalan, sounding exasperated.

“Huh?” Europa sounded, not understanding a word she had said. 

“Cousins. You just have to love them.” Okara bitterly intoned, a fanged smirk of irritation on her face.

Europa blinked. Once. Twice. 

“Aryo is your cousin?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tribes belong to EmpanadaDrabblez. Okara and her packmates belong to me.


End file.
